1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for simultaneously depolymerizing and reclaiming the component parts of, both, nylon 6 and nylon 6,6. The process includes nylon depolymerization to monomer components in a basic system followed by steam distillation of the monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nylon 6 has previously been depolymerized in the presence of both, acidic and basic catalysts. Acidic catalysts, particularly phosphoric acid and/or its alkali metal salts, have been preferred because they provide higher depolymerization rates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,055, issued May 4, 1965 on the application of Bonfield et al., relates to an improved method of depolymerizing nylon 6 with steam in the presence of phosphoric acid. Depolymerization of nylon 6 using basic catalyst sodium amino caproate was disclosed in Japanese publication 56-4550 dated Jan. 30, 1981.
Nylon 6,6 has previously been depolymerized in the presence of acidic and basic reagents and, to some extent, even water; but not in the presence of basic catalysts. Depolymerization of nylon 6,6 by previous methods has resulted in recovery of hexamethylene diamine and adipic acid, while depolymerization using a basic catalyst in accordance with the present invention yields hexamethylene diamine, cyclopentanone, and carbon dioxide, directly, for uncomplicated recovery.